


A Pirates Dream

by Awesome4Ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Devil Fruits, Gen, Humor, Pirates, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome4Ever/pseuds/Awesome4Ever
Summary: Long after Emperor Romulus' death, he left his treasure at the end of the Grand Line for someone to claim and become the new Pirate King. A young pirate sets off on his journey to become that new Pirate King. He will face many trials and make many enemies but also gather a strong and loyal crew along the way. Follow his grand adventure on becoming King Of The Pirates.





	1. A Pirate With A Million Berri Bounty!

_The Pirate With The Million Berri Bounty!_

A long time ago there was an old pirate named Romulus Vargas. He was known as The Pirate King or Emperor Romulus. At one point he was the strongest and most feared pirate to have ever roamed the great sea. He gathered a mass amount of treasure, defeated many enemies, and has even said to have crossed the Grand Line and make it back. But those are just rumors. He was eventually caught by the marines and charged with various things that no one really remembers, but he did have this one thing to say before he was executed in front of a large crowd of people.

_Hahaha! You may have caught me, but not my treasure! You see, I've left all my treasure in a special spot at the end of the Grand Line! If someone can get to it and claim it, then they will hold the title of 'King Of The Pirates'._

With those final words, he single handidly started what is now known at the Great Pirate Era. Since then, thousands of pirates have been trying to aim their way to the top! To get to the treasure. To become King Of The Pirates!

~Many Many Years After Romulus' Death~

Our story follows the adventures of a young man who wants to be the new King Of The Pirates. He already has a hefty bounty on his head for a dispute on an island a few months ago having to deal with some marines and a high ranking officer. He has a bounty of one million berries. It's a pretty hefty price for a pirate with no crew. On his wanted posters, he's known simply as The Beast, since they couldn't get his name during the time.

Yawning and lying in a small rowboat was a young man in his late teens. He was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt, black suspenders, black pants, and a pair of nice shoes. His forest green eyes shine brightly as he looks up at the clouds. He runs his hand through his brown hair tied into a ponytail and sighs happily.

"Man I sure do love this ocean breeze! But, I should probably try and find land sooner or later..." He stomach growls. "Okay...sooner would be better...it's no fun being a captain when you're the only member of your ship." He pouts a bit as he sits up and grabs the oars and starts rowing.

Henry ends up finding a nice looking island and docks there, tying off his row boat so it won't float away. He sighs happily and looks around at the hustle and bustle of the large town. Lots of tall and small buildings, lots of people walking around, vendors selling things. Henry looks really excited and inhales deeply.

"Oh man, this is so cool! I love large towns like this!" He grins and claps his hands happily. "Though, maybe I can find someone to join my crew here..." He mutters to himself and hums softly. He shakes his head. "For now I'll just walk around." He chuckles lightly and throws his arms up. "Yeah! Takin on the world by myself! I just hope no one tries to kill me." He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head.

Henry went around to different shops and vendors, got something to eat, even met a few nice people. It was always nice being on land after rowing around for days on end. Little did he know, he was being followed from the shadows by a group of mystery men.

Henry sighs happily and grins. "Man...what should I do now..." He rubs his chin in thought and looks up. "Well...I guess I could always get something else to eat." He grins and licks his lips, starting to drool. "Ooohhhh...that does sound good..."

"Hey! You! Mister!" Someone calls over to Henry. A smiling man with short black hair, wearing a long sleeved shirt and a vest and a pair of knee high shorts.

Henry blinks a few times and turns around, pointing at himself. "Huh...? Me?" He tilts his head a bit. "Uh...can I help you with something stranger?" He chuckles lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

The man grins big at him. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me and my friends out! You see, one of our friends is hurt! I was wondering if you could help us move him."

Henry blinks a few times and nods. "Of course! I'd be happy to help! I can't stand around and say no to someone in need!" He salutes and nods. "Alright so where is your friend?"

He smiles and nods. "Thank you kind sir! You have a big heart. This way." He motions for him to follow and leads him down a few streets and then down a rather dark alley way. No one seems to be aware of the danger Henry was about to get himself into. Well...one person did.

"He's right down here. Thank you so much for helping me and my friends out mister! You don't know how much I appreciate this!" He grins big, rubbing his hands together.

Henry chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his neck. "Awh, come on you~ I'm just trying my best to help out is all! So don't you worry!" He gives a thumbs up and walks down the alley. "Heeellloooo! I'm here to help move your injured friend!"

"Heheeh~" Out from the shadows, a group of seven men surround Henry, all carrying a weapon of some sort. The man who led Henry there grins and laughs. "Man!" He steps forward, filling the last hole in the circle. "How dumb can you be? This was WAY easier than I thought it would be!"

Henry blinks a few times and tilts his head. "Huh? Wait...none of your friends look hurt!" He huffs and crosses his arms. "Did you lie to me?"

He blinks. "OF COURSE I LIED TO YOU MORON!" He groans and rubs his temples. "Anyways! It was a trap! We're Bounty Hunters! You are now captured. You're The Beast, aren't you?"

He blinks a few times and chuckles a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...yeah...right. Awh I was hoping something like this wasn't going to happen to be honest! I was just trying to have a good time..."

"Well life isn't fair now is it?" He smirks and crosses his arms. "Get 'em boys." His men all grin and were ready to attack, but then another voice pipes in.

"Picking on the poor man now are you Darrel?" Stepping into the mouth of the alley was a young woman with long curly hair up in a ponytail. She wore a long black coat that stops at her knees, a white button up shirt, dark grey vest, black pants, and dress shoes. On her back she carried two swords, both handles black.

The leader, dubbed Darrel, growls and looks back at her. "Who are you?! This doesn't concern you!" He crosses his arms.

Henry blinks a few times. "Hey! Lady! It's fine! Don't worry I can handle this! It happens a lot ya know!" He chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head. "I'm kinda use to it. These guys aren't really tough."

"Hey! Who are you calling not tough?! We'll show you!" One of the lackeys said.

"Alright men! You can't kill him, but knock him out!" Darrel crosses his arms and grins, ignoring the glaring female behind him.

All the men lunge at Henry, ready to attack. Though, the man didn't really seem to be scared at all. He gets down a bit and gets ready for the attack.

"AAAHHH!" All the men yell and were thrown back, crashing into trashcans, wooden boxes, and other things that were in the alley. Darrel's eyes go wide as he stares at the scene.

Henry blinks and looks surprised. Standing in front of him was the woman, holding one of her swords. The sword blade of the sword was black, while the back part of the sword was white. She glances back at Henry. "Are you alright?" She stands up straight and lowers her sword.

Henry blinks a few times. "Oh! Yeah I'm okay...you know you didn't have to do that." He chuckles lightly. "I could handle them myself and all, but thanks though!" He puffs out his chest and smiles bit. "You're really strong!"

She sighs in relief and nods. "Good...you should be more careful...you should probably try and escape while you still can." She narrows her eyes as they start to get up.

Henry blinks and chuckles, setting his hand on her head. "Don't worry! I can handle these guys." He cracks his knuckles and grins. "I AM a pirate captain after all! I even have a bounty! So you know I'm strong!" He sees her getting ready for the second attack and puts his arm in front of her. "Please? I can handle this, I promise! If it looks like I need help feel free to join in, but for now, I can handle this."

She stares at him and his smiling face and sighs, standing down. "Alright, if you're sure." She takes a few steps back, standing out of the circle of men that were closing in.

"ATTACK MEN!" Darrel calls out. They all charg at him.

Henry rubs his chin in thought jumping up in the air and avoiding all the sharp swords. "Now what would be best for this situation?" He flips in the air and lands on someone's head, sending him crashing into the ground. He ducks under a blade. "Noooo...to serious...they're just small time bounty hunters..."

"Hey! Stop talking to yourself!" One man yells and comes up behind him, about to slice him in half. He receives a roundhouse kick to the side, sending him into a few other men, causing them to crash into the wall.

"Come on you guys! You don't wanna do this! I really don't wanna hurt any of you!" He punches another one in the face and sidesteps, elbowing another in the gut.

"Come on men! It's just one guy!" He stomps his foot and grits his teeth. "We could use that million berry bounty!"

The woman narrows her eyes a bit at that. "One million...? I know he said he was a pirate, but he doesn't look like he's been out at sea for long...could he be...?"

The men circle him once more and were panting heavily from injuries. Henry was rocking on his feet and sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright...since you don't seem like you're gonna be giving up anytime soon..." He cracks his neck and knuckles. He moves his suspenders off his shoulders so they hang down. "Do any of you KNOW why they call me The Beast?" He glances around at the confused faces as he starts to unbutton his shirt and tosses it aside. "That's a no, huh...well, they call me that because I can do this." He smirks. "Beast Beast Form: Tundra Wolf."

Henry starts growing larger with much more muscle mass, frost colored fur sprouts, covering his body and a thicker sapphire blue fur covers his neck and goes down his back like a fur cape. He face elongates into a snout and his ears pointed, a frost colored furred tail sprouts out from his backside. His eyes go from green to yellow. His teeth grew much sharper and his two canine teeth grow out of his mouth, much longer and sharper than his other sharp fangs. Thick black claws grow out from his fingernails and his toenails and legs morphed into a more canine form. When the transformation finishes, he stands nine feet tall and his fingers twitch a bit. A cool chill fills the alley as he breathes out heavily.

Darrel gulps, legs shaking as he stares up at the creature. His breathing becomes heavy and labored. "Wha-what...are you?! Men! Do something!" He looks at them all. They were trembling with fear and couldn't seem to move at all at the moment.

He smirks and inhales deeply before letting out a mighty roar, making the men yell and all run off, most of them crying. Henry chuckles lightly and looks down at Darrel who had fallen on his butt was was paralyzed with fear. "Well...just to give you a heads up...they call me The Beast because well...when I was a kid, I ate the Beast-Beast Fruit. In short, let's me transform into any hybrid of a beast I've ever met! And trust me, I've met a lot." He chuckles and leans down on all fours in front of him, his black nose just inches away from him. He breathes out a cold chill, causing him to shiver and lean back a bit. "Boo." Darrel yells and makes a run for it, running as fast as he can to get away from him.

He turns back to normal and grabs his shirt, putting it back on. He pulls his suspenders back up and sighs happily. "Well...that was a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

"So...you ARE The Beast, I've heard about you." Mara walks up to Henry, her sword back in its sheath.

Henry blinks and looks back at her and winks. "Yep~ That's me! You're pretty strong, you know that? Hey you wanna join my crew?! It's really just me and it's no fun being a pirate without a crew! You helped me out and everything!"

She starts walking away. "Thank you for the offer, but I have no interest in being a pirate. Just try to stay out of trouble." She glances back at him with her blank grey eyes.

Henry blinks a few times. "Hey! Wait! Come on! At least let me get you something to eat as a thank you! Please?!" He whines and follows after her.

She stops and thinks about it for a second before sighing. "Alright, if you insist. Follow me, I have a place in mind where we can go and have a bite to eat." She motions for him to follow.

He laughs and jumps up, kicking his heels together. "YEAH! Sweet! It's the least I can do for ya! I mean no one has ever helped me out like that before or anything!" He grins and happily follows behind her.

"I've just seen him tricking various kind hearted people for various reasons and I don't enjoy what he does. That is all." She leads him to a tavern and sits down in a booth towards the back.

He chuckles lightly. "Awh, you're a real nice lady ya know. I think that's pretty cool, helping out others like that." He grins big and sits down in front of her. "Now you can order whatever ya want!" He gives a thumbs up.

"Right..." She looks down at the menu on the table before glancing back up at him. "One must ask...why did you decide to become a pirate? You don't exactly look like the type to become such a person."

He blinks a few times. "Huh? Oh! Why I decided to become a pirate huh?" He chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head. "Well...I guess you could say, it's sort of a family tradition in a sense...my dad is a super strong pirate ya see? And well I always thought it was so cool. Traveling around, exploring, getting stronger, making new friends! Meeting new people, discovering new PLACES! I mean...it sounded like the ultimate adventure...when I was a kid...my dad would tell me all sorts of stories about his grand adventures...all the people he's met, all the pirates he's fought...I wanted something like that..." He chuckles lightly and rubs his head. "Then...when he told me about Romulus, the Pirate King. Man...did I ever wanna be a pirate even more. When my dad told me about his final words at his live execution...I dunno, but...since that day, something in me was released...then years later I set off. I've been on the seas for about six months now."

Mara nods slowly and stares at him. "So...you want to be King Of The Pirates...quite the ambitious dream if you ask me. But I suppose their are plenty of others like you out there, aiming to be The King."

He grins big and nods. "Oh yeah! You bet. But...I don't have a crew just yet...so...I dunno how much longer I can even keep up this dream..." He sets his elbow on the table top and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "But I'm not giving up hope yet." He grins big.

She holds out her hand. "My name is Mara, nice to meet you."

Henry blinks and shakes her hand. "Henry! It's really nice to meet you too!"

She nods and looks back at her menu and picks what she wants to order. She gets a waiter and places her order. She stares at Henry and hums softly, drumming her fingers over the table top.

Henry blinks a few times and glances around, feeling her eyes burning into him. "I uh...hey, are you okay...? You're kinda staring at me at the moment." He tugs on the collar of his shirt and laughing nervously.

"My apologies...but you're just a very interesting man...I have a proposition for you...if you agree, then I might consider joining your crew."

His eyes go wide and he leans over the table a bit, grinning big. "Okay sure! What is it? Huh? You can tell me!" He claps his hands, getting all excited and chuckling lightly.

She figured he'd be excited and willing to help her if she suggested the possibility of joining his crew. "Well you see, I need an escort to a high security building on this island."

He blinks a few times and nods. "Alright! So what do you need me to do exactly? How can I help?" He smiles widely and looks excited.

"Well...you see, those men you met before? They are indeed bounty hunters, but they're also kidnappers and I know they've been kidnapping quite a lot of people and I know where they've taken them. But I can't go in and save all those people by myself. Their is simply much to security. So I ask for your help in rescuing these people. I know they plan on shipping them off somewhere where they are to be sold." She clenches her fists. "So will you help?"

Henry blinks a few times. "So...you want me to help you take down some evil kidnappers and rescue their prisoners before they like...ship them off somewhere and sold to some rich snobs on some messed up island that probably has like bubbles coming out of the ground?"

"In short, yes. Though being a pirate, I'm sure you would ask for money, so this is why I said I'd consider joining your crew if you helped me wi-"

"I'll do it! But not just because you might join my crew or anything. I just wanna help save those poor people. Being sold off as like slaves? That just sounds horrible and if I were to say no...I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So of course I'm saying yes!" He nods. "Don't worry about joining my crew. If you don't want to you don't have to." He smiles. "I'm going to help you none the less."

She blinks a few times and nods slowly. "Right...thank you. I very much appreciate this."

Henry grins big. "I'm just happy to help. I can't wait to teach those bastards a lesson. It'll be great!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL! Yes I have yet another new fanfic that I've been working on for awhile! Now I'm not sure for upload date for this one. But I'll see how everyone likes it before picking a time to upload! Maybe twice a month for now. PLEASE give me feedback! The more people like this the more chapters ya get. Now time for something a bit new! Henry, take it from here! Eventually I might move this to crossovers.
> 
> Henry(Male!Hungary): Hey everyone! I can't wait to help Mara take down those bastards! Just you watch! As the future King of The Pirates, I have to show off my true strength~
> 
> Mara(Marlands(oc that belongs to friend)): *She sighs heavily* You're quit the cocky man...it's hard to believe you have a million berri bounty...
> 
> Henry: I know right? Now I want everyone to stay tuned until next time! Watch me kick some serious ass and maybe get my first crew mate!
> 
> Mara: Please read, review, favorite, and follow. *She bows*


	2. Strike At Night! Rescue Operation Is A Go!

_Strike At Night! Rescue Operation Is A Go!_

Henry and Mara were still at the tavern talking about the plan of action they will take to help save the people being held in the storing facility on the outskirts of town. Mara had ordered and finished her food by that time.

"So that will the plan, do you understand?" She looks at Henry, hoping he'd gotten all of the plan.

"Yeah! I got it! I charge in and make a huge ruckus and you go save the people and boom! We're done!" He grins and rubs his hands together.

She sighs and nods, knowing that was the best she was going to get. "Alright good...now, one would like to ask...you ate a Devil Fruit. They are rare. How did you came across it?"

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well...it's a funny story actually. Well...you see, one day, when my dad got back home from a long journey, he brought back this strange looking fruit. Now at the time, I didn't know what a Devil Fruit looked like. He told us, but we never saw one before. He told us he brought back a devil fruit, but it was in a box. Soooo well, you see a guy tried to steal it, my sister and I tried to stop him and I had the fruit in my hands but my sister was in trouble...so the next thing I know I took a bite of it and...it was awful tasting." He sticks his tongue out and shakes his head. "It was the Beast Beast Fruit. Turns out my dad was gonna sell it." He rubs the back of his head. "But since I ended up eating it, he trained me on how to use it!" He grins.

She nods and rubs her chin in thought. "So, you've had this fruit since you were a young child...and your father taught you how to use it properly...I see, that's quite interesting. You seem seem to be a skilled fighter."

He laughs and nods. "I have to be! I had to survive in the wild on my own for months at a time. So fighting some simple thugs is child's play if you ask me."

"I'm guessing that's one of the way your father trained you?" She raises a brow. "How exactly does this Beast-Beast Fruit work exactly?"

"Well! I'm glad you asked! You see, I can turn into any hybrid of any beast I have made eye contact with or drink the blood of. But for eye contact, I have to like be at least a foot in front of it and we have to keep eye contact for five seconds. As for the whole drinking blood thing...well I don't do that one...so don't worry about it." He smiles. "It's pretty cool. I already have tons of beasts I can turn into!"

She nods. "Alright, that's all the questions I have for now...so we shall meet up here once more tonight. Then we shall head out." She nods and stands up. "Thank you for the meal."

Henry grins and gives a thumbs up. "Well alright! Sounds good! I'll meet you here later!" He chuckles lightly and gives a wide grin.

Once the night time rolled around, Mara was waiting outside, patiently. She glances up and down the streets, wondering where Henry could possibly be. She figures he might have bailed and sighs, ready to leave.

"HEY! MARA! SORRY!" Henry was running up the street waving. He pants and sets his hands on his knees, smiling at her as he tries catching his breath. "Sorry I'm late! Nearly forgot where this place was!" He chuckles lightly. "But now I'm ready for super secret mission." He says softly.

"Right...come along now." She motions for him to follow as she leads the way out of town and through a small forest. They walk up a hill and Mara points down to what looks like a mansion in the middle of the forest with a stone wall surrounding it and front gates being the only entrance and exit to the place. "There."

Henry blinks and nods. "Whoooaaaa...that place sure does look cool...but I gotta create a distraction!" He nods then grins big. "I think I have just the thing too~"

Two men were standing on either side of the gate, holding their rifles. They blink a few times as they see someone running down the hill and toward the gate.

"What in the...?" One of the men said, squinting. He holds up his gun. "Hey! You stop it right there!"

Henry grins and inhales deeply. "Beast Dragon Fire!" He breathes out a stream of fire at the two men, their eyes going wide and they both yell in terror.

Inside about a hundred men were having a grand old time, drinking, laughing, dancing, playing music, playing pool, just plain celebrating. Life was good! They were soon going to paid some serious bucks after turning over all the people they kidnapped. Life was good. That was until they heard the yelling coming from outside and then a loud crashing. Everyone went quite and and whisper to each other.

Henry had knocked over the gate and the guards were lying on the ground, twitching and smoking a little bit. He takes a deep breath. "HEY YOU BASTARDS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WIMPS!" He grins as he hears the pounding footsteps of the all the men running around and surrounding him. "Whoooa...their are a lot more of you then I thought their would be...about a hundred?"

"Who the hell are you runt?!" One glares and grips his sword.

"Yeah! You're surrounded! Now if you want to leave here in peace I suggest you go on and apologize!" Another growls, loading his revolver.

He shakes his head. "I can't do that. You sick scum is what's wrong with the world! Kidnapping people like you do! The hell is the matter with you?! I'm here to help rescue all of the people you've held prisoner! So prepare to get your asses kicked!" He cracks his knuckles.

They all start laughing and pointing at the man. "Hahah! Kick our asses he says!"

"He's got to be kidding!"

"Let's kill him and get back to having a good time!"

Henry sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Well...okay if you guys want to do this..." He holds up his fists and grins. "Let's have some fun~!"

Mara runs up to the scene, looking at the fallen gates and the crowd of men, yelling and cries of pain coming from it. She saw one man fly through the air and land in front of her. He was knocked out cold, a few teeth missing. She nods and runs around the group, going unnoticed and heading inside.

Henry ducks under a sword and upper cuts the man in the jaw. He hits another man in the face, sending him into three other men. Another man holds his gun and fires at Henry. He jumps in the air, the bullet hitting one of his associates in the chest. Henry chuckles landing on the shooters head and smiles as he sends his head crashing into the ground.

"You guys sure aren't really a challenge. I don't think I'll have to go all out." He chuckles lightly and grins big. "But this is great exercise! So come on I can take you all on! But one at a time please."

"Hey! Let's charge him all at once!" One man said, just getting the brilliant idea. Ten of them yell and charge forward, jumping up in the air, ready to dog pile him.

Henry blinks. "Hey! Wait! I said one at a time!" He inhales deeply and let loose an intense stream of fire from his mouth at all the men, burning them all. They all yell and fell from the air and groan as they hit the ground. Suddenly everyone took a few steps back. Henry blinks and steps off the head of the shooter and blinks. "Okay. Since you guys don't wanna play fair, I guess I don't have to either!" He cracks his knuckles and rolls his shoulders.

Everyone was silent and look at one another. They weren't sure what he was going to do next. They were all sweating nervously and knew this kid had some sort of weird powers!

Henry drops his suspenders off to the side and takes off his shirt, tying it around his waist. He cracks his neck and smirks. "Beast Beast Tundra Wolf." His eyes glow yellow and he growls.

Meanwhile, Mara was searching through the large mansion and found a door that leads underground. She hums softly and slowly goes down the stairs, quietly. She stops and comes to an empty hallway lit with torches. "Now I hope they're all close..." She mutters to herself.

"Hold it right there little lady~" A man dressed as a cowboy stand in her way, preventing her advancement. He rubs his short beard and grins. "I can't let you pass little lady. So why don't ya turn tail and head on back upstairs."

She raises a brow and stares at him. Was this man serious? Honestly, he was being a nuisance. "Move." Was all that she cared to say to the man.

He grins and pulls out a pistol and shakes his head. "Sorry darlin, I can't do that. You see I'm under strict orders from the boss man to keep out any and all intruders and trust me. Yer intrudin' sweetheart. So go on and get before ya get hurt. I really hate hurtin ladies."

She narrows her eyes a bit. "That isn't an option." She grips the handles of her two swords. "Silent strike." She pulls out the swords about an inch and a half.

The wanna be cowboy gasps and suddenly Mara was behind him, pushing her swords back into their sheathes. He was shaking and blood drips down the corner of his mouth. His gun fell apart as it was cut into pieces. Blood gushes out the giant X covering his chest and stomach. He falls over, blood staining his clothes and some leaking out his mouth a bit.

She continues down the hall, dusting herself off. She comes to a door at the end of the hall and kicks in the door. Then she saw in the back of the room, behind the bars were the many people they had kidnapped. She sighs in relief seeing them and they all seemed quite surprised to see her. Their seemed to be about 80 people stuffed in the cell.

"If you could please stand back a little bit, I shall break you all out. I'm here to help. I have an associate who has taken care of everyone upstairs."

"Re-really...? You're here to help...?" An older man asked, eyes wide. "Oh thank you so much! You're a life saver! I appreciate this! We all do!" His eyes were wide and shimmering with water, on the verge of tears.

She nods. "Thanks can be given later, but you must stand back." She takes out her two swords. One with a black blade and white back, the other with a white blade and black back. Once they move back a little she slices the bars apart, causing them to fall into pieces. "Now go! Straight up the stairs then take a right. It should be a straight shot to the front door. NOW GO!"

They all happily and quickly ran out as fast they could. Just outside, Henry was sitting on the pile of defeated enemies. He pulls his suspenders back up on his shoulders and blinks, smiling big as he sees the people running out. Seems Mara set them free. He chuckles lightly.

"We did it Mara!" He jumps down when he sees her and grins. "Yeah! We did good today!" He kicks his heels together. "I'm glad I could help you out." He smiles and holds out his hand. "Now you don't have to join my crew if you're really not interested, but I still hope we meet again." He chuckles lightly.

She looks down at his hand before gripping it in a firm handshake. "I hope we meet again some day. You are quite the strong pirate and also have a big heart. I wish you the best on your journey."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" A loud angry voice booms.

The two look over at the door to the house and saw a large muscular man with a thick brown beard and and short brown hair. He wore a jacket he didn't care to button up so he could show off his six pack of abs. He also wore long brown pants and a pair of sandals. He was standing over six feet tall. He growls and glares at the two.

"Well it looks like we meet the boss of the operation." Henry rubs the back of his head and chuckles lightly. "So uh, Mara which one of us is gonna take care of this guy?"

"Who the hell are you two?! I was upstairs trying to enjoy a nice nap when I hear all sorts of commotion and I see my payday RUNNIN OUT THE FRONT DOOR!" He stomps his foot, making the ground crack under him and growls. He raises a brow and stares at Henry and laughs. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded sheet of paper. He unfolds it and holds it up. "You there...with the ponytail!"

Henry blinks a few times and points to himself. "Huh...? Oh boy you have my Wanted poster right?" He chuckles lightly. "Well I am worth a lot right? Though they didn't know my name...so they just wrote The Beast." He chuckles lightly.

"One million berries..." He rubs his chin and grins. "You're perfect! You can make up for at least SOME of the money I just lost! So why don't you come with me and I promise no one will get hurt." He grins and laughs, cracking his knuckles.

Henry blinks a few times and chuckles lightly. "Whoa there buddy! I can't be captured by anyone and given to the marines! I have to become King Of The Pirates first! THEN I can be handed over, but not until then! Okay?"

He blinks and then starts to laugh. "K-king of the pirates?! Really boy?! You're more of an idiot than I thought! You plan on sailing across the Grand Line? I bet you couldn't sail your way out of a paper bag!" He laughs and sets his hands on his knees.

Henry puffs out his chest a bit. "Listen up you big jerk! I've been dreaming about this day since I was a kid! I made a promise I was going to set sail with the strongest crew around! This is my dream and nothing is gonna stop me! So make fun of me all you want, but I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates one day!" He glares, his eyes lit with a furious determination.

He blinks and snorts, smirking. "You're really dumb kid, prepare to get your ass kicked." He cracks his knuckles.

Henry gets ready by starting to take off his suspenders from his shoulders, but Mara sets her arm in front of him. She glances back at him and shakes her head.

"I may have just met you, but you have a kind heart and you really do believe you can become King Of The Pirates. You've dealt with all the men inside the building so it is only fair I deal with him."

Henry blinks and smiles a bit. "Awh Mara, you don't have to do that! But...I have a feeling I won't be able to talk you out of this." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "So let him have it!" He grins and claps his hands, taking a step back.

He laughs and crosses his arms. "You're in for it girl. Don't think I won't go easy on you just because I'm a man you're a girl." He growls and clenches his fists. She was only five feet tall and he was about six and a half feet tall. So he was sure he could take her down. He runs up to her, fist raised and aims it at her head.

She grips the handles of her swords, taking them out faster than anyone could see and jumps up in the air. The fist comes slamming in the ground, creating a nice sized ditch. He looks around and then looks up. She was upside down, holding her swords out on either side of her.

Henry whistles. "Whoooaaa...I didn't even see her move...she's super good...man I'd love having her on my crew..." He smiles lightly and chuckles.

She lands behind him and crosses her blades in an X formation and lunges forward. She slashes them across his back creating an X shape. She jumps back. "X Slasher..."

The boss grits his teeth and falls on one knee, glaring daggers at her. "You...bitch...who the hell are you?" He stands up and growls.

"My name is Mara. I am a simple swords woman in search for someone. That's all you need to know. What exactly is your name?" She asks, getting in another stance, putting her swords into a lower case t formation.

"My name is Baxter Derricks...a man who values money and winning above all else...that's all you need to know." He growls and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a gun. "NOW DIE!"

She narrows her eyes and she seemingly disappears. In actuality, she was moving to fast for the human eye and slashes Baxter multiple times before returning and standing in the same spot. She sheathes both her swords.

Baxter's eyes were wide and he was visibly shaking. His gun fell apart into small sliced pieces and he yells as blood spurts out through his many new slash marks across his torso, back, legs, face, and arms. He curses under his breath before falling over with a loud thud.

Henry claps his hands and smiles. "You did it! Yeah! I knew you could!" Henry laughs and claps his hands. He whistles loudly and cheers but then suddenly stops.

From the pile of beaten men, one slowly lifts up his head and glares at Mara. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a gun and shakily aims. He grits his teeth and pulls the trigger.

Mara quickly grabs the handle of one of her swords, hoping she wasn't to late. But when she turns around, her eyes go wide.

Henry grits his teeth, taking the bullet. He looks back at her and smiles lightly. "So...are you alright?" He chuckles softly and looked a bit worried.

She blinks and nods slowly. "Yes...I'm fine. Why did you...?"

He chuckles lightly and sighs in relief. "That's a relief. I couldn't let you get shot! I mean, I know we just met and all, but...well I mean! We make a good team. And we gotta watch each others backs!"

"Right...I understand." She nods. "But now that we've saved everyone...I suppose we must go our separate ways."

Henry looks off to the side. "Yeah...maybe one day you'll change your mind! And...wanna join my crew! You're always welcome." He grins big and holds out his hand.

She stares at his hand and nods, taking it into her own and shaking it. "Right...farewell." She let's go and starts to walk away, trying not to look back, but failing. She sees the smiling Henry waving his hand. She stops and sighs. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! Now I hope everyone is getting that sort of One Piece feel from this! It'll continue to get good, I promise! Now this of course won't be exactly like the one piece universe! Their will be made up islands, plenty of made up animals, of course devil fruits I'll make up, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy!
> 
> Henry: Hey I hope you all enjoyed Mara and I kicking ass! Though I won't what she means by that last sentence.....
> 
> Mara: *She sighs* Really.....I can't believe I'm going to do this......
> 
> Henry: Hey who exactly are you trying to find anyways?
> 
> Mara: Someone who...... *She shakes her head* Don't worry about it.
> 
> Author: Anyways stay tuned for more pirate adventures!


	3. The Journey Begins! Off To The Sea! The Beast Pirates Set Sail!

_The Journey Begins! Off To The Sea! The Beast Pirates Set Sail!_

After both Henry and Mara freed the captured people that were kidnapped. Mara took down the boss and Henry took a bullet for her when one of his henchmen tried shooting at her. They were about to go their own separate ways when Mara suddenly stops, much to Henry's confusion.

"Hey uh, you okay? Something the matter?" He tilts his head a bit to the side, scratching the top of it. "Did you forget something?"

She sighs softly. "No. But I must admit. For a pirate, you are much to kind hearted, you're a bit of an idiot, you're reckless, and not to mention your poor sense of time. But. Despite all of these things, I do think you will make a fine King Of The Pirates some day. But without a crew, you won't get far, let alone make it to the Grand Line."

He blinks and chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah...I know...I'm trying to find my crew. I know we'll be the strongest crew out there! So don't worry! By the time I make it to the Grand Line, I know I'll be ready!" He gives a thumbs up.

"You're a very confident man..." She sighs. "Honestly. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...honestly, I think I'd like to join your crew. Somehow I think it'll help me with my goal. Plus, you need someone to help keep you out of trouble."

He blinks and grins big. "YES! I HAVE MY FIRST CREW MEMBER!" He laughs and jumps in the air, kicking his heels together. "I can't believe it! I got a swordsman! Er...swordswoman? Whatever! You know what I mean!" He laughs and throws his arms up in the air. He pulls her into a hug and rubs his cheek against hers.

She groans a little bit, but let's him do as he pleases since he seemed so happy at the moment. "Alright, alright let go." She pulls apart from her new captain. "So Captain, should we get going?"

He blinks and let's go. "Right! We should get going! We don't wanna get caught here!" He laughs loudly. "We should find some place to sleep and then head out in the morning. We have a long journey ahead of us." He winks and chuckles lightly.

She salutes and nods. "Yes sir!"

~The Next Morning~

Mara stares at the small rowboat Henry calls 'his ship'. She sighs heavily and rubs her temples. "So...this is your boat..." She glances over at the happy man who was bouncing a bit.

"Yep! This is my ship! Isn't she a beauty? For a rowboat she's pretty amazing I know. I couldn't get one with a sail, but she does get the job done! I'm hoping to save up enough money to buy a nice big ship!" He grins.

"Right...well, I suppose for the time being we can deal with this. But we will need an actual ship very soon..." She was about to get in, but soon stops, hearing someone yell at them.

"YOU TWO! EXCUSE ME!" An older man stops them. He had a fairly long grey mustache and short grey hair. He was hunched over a bit and held on to a cane to stay up.

Henry and Mara both look over at the strange old man who walks up to them and smiles up at them.

"Now are you the two who took care of Baxter and his gang of thugs?" He smiles at the two, stroking his long mustache and chuckling softly.

Henry blinks a few times and chuckles. "Well, I guess so, yeah. That would be us. Something the matter old man? We were just about to head out."

"Well you both done did this town a huge favor! Plus you saved my son and his wife's life! Now for something like that a simple thank you isn't enough! I heard you there wanted to be King Of The Pirates, huh?" He smiles, looking at Henry.

"Well uh...yeah! But how did you know...?" He tilts his head a bit.

He chuckles. "Well a few of the people you all set free stayed and heard your little speech about being King Of The Pirates. I gotta say, you seem like a strong young man and you have a very strong young woman at your side. I can tell you have the makings of a fine pirate." He chuckles lightly, stroking his mustache. "I've been around the block a few times in my day so I know what I'm talking about."

Mara bows her head. "Thank you for the kind words sir. But we should best be on our way soon. But your kind words are much appreciated."

"Now now! I can't have you all going on your journey in some rowboat. For helping out this town, I'll let you have a REAL ship." He chuckles lightly and grins.

"Huh?! Really?!" Henry's eyes sparkled big and he sniffles. "You're the best old man! I can't believe it! We're getting a ship! And for free! SWEET!" He laughs and jumps up and down.

Mara was quite surprised and blinks a few times. "Really? You're just giving us a ship? Are you sure...?" She furrows her brows, finding this hard to believe at the moment.

"Of course. The darn thing is just gonna gather dust and I figured someone worthy of her would come along one of these day. I've been keepin the old girl in tip top shape over the years, so she's as good as new." He turns around and motions for them to follow.

The two look at each other and nod before following the man down the docks, looking at all the different ships, both big and small. They finally stop and he smiles pointing to his fairly big ship. The figurehead of the ship was that of a growling wolf. The ship had two canons on each side of the ship on the main deck. It had two thick masts and a crows nest on the tallest of them. It was a pretty big ship and didn't seem like it was old.

He chuckles lightly. "This was my old ship back in the day when I was a pirate long long long ago. I called her the Wild Sherry!" He grins and throws his arms up.

Henry whistles and grins big. "The Wild Sherry...I LOVE IT! Oh man! She looks amazing! Thanks old man! You're the bestest!" He hugs him and smiles.

He chuckles and pats his back. "Now go on and go already. I know you'll take good care of her." He smiles lightly and looks up at his ship. "Now you treat these young folks good, alright old girl? You're gonna sail again and this time, I know you'll make it to the Grand Line." He chuckles lightly.

Henry smiles. "The Grand Line...alright Mara! It's time to set sail! With our new boat, the WILD SHERRY!" He throws his arms up and laughs.

She salutes and nods. "Aye captain!"

With that, the twp board the ship and Mara sets the sails, Henry raises the anchor, and soon they were setting sail. Henry waves at the old man who smiles and waves goodbye to him.

He chuckles lightly and strokes his mustache. "That boy...I know he's gonna do great things. If he ends up being the new King, I won't be surprised one little bit. I'll be rooting for him." He smiles softly and sighs happily.

"Man this ship is sooooo BIG!" He laughs and kicks his heels together. He runs up the stairs and into the room at the helm of the ship and looks around. "Whoa! It's like a lounge in here! A dining table, some chairs." He smiles and sees a door and swings it open, looking at the small kitchen and smiles. "Coooooool! A kitchen!"

Mara looks around the ship, opening the door on the mains deck, right under the lounge. "I see, this is the storage room for canon fire...as well as a few extra canons...we also have rations, water, and we can keep the treasure here as well." She mutters a bit to herself. She makes a note and closes the door. She then walks to the door located on the wall with the stairs that leads up to the very front of the ship where the wolf head is. She looks at the room to raise and lower the anchor.

Henry inhales deeply and smiles. "Mara! We need one more thing to make this an actual pirate ship!" Henry smiles, crossing his arms.

She closes the door and nods. "I agree. We need a Jolly Roger. We can't be pirates without one."

Henry nods and smiles. "That's right!" He runs then comes back with a black flag and a bunch of paints and paint brushes. "Now I'm not much of an artist to be honest, but I was hoping you could paint the flag!" He claps his hands and smiles.

She takes off her black jacket and nods. "Well, I am a fairly decent artist. So I am sure I can paint the flag. Now what do you want our Jolly Roger to look like?"

He rubs his chin in thought. "Well...since people call me The Beast, I want our flag to mirror that! Something that screams, 'LOOK! It's those Beast Pirates!' you know what I mean?" He tilts his head a bit.

She nods and hums, going over to the paint and brushes and starts to paint the flag. Henry grins and turns around, covering his eyes, wanting to be surprised.

"There. I think I've captured what you want. You can come look now." She stands up, crossing her arms and admiring her work.

Henry uncovers his eyes and walks over, looking at the flag and blinking a few times. "Whhoooaaaaa...it looks sooooo BADASS!" He grins and jumps and down, laughing loudly. "Thanks a ton Mara!" He smiles and hugs her tight.

The flag had a simple skull that resembled a wolf, its mouth open slightly to show it's razor sharp teeth, but his had two long sharp fangs that resemble a saber tooth tiger, it also had curly horns like a ram. But instead of two crossed bones like other Jolly Rogers, it had two sets of three claw marks, forming an X shape in the back.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I thought something beastly would fit your name suggest." She tries to push him away. "Okay, that's enough hugging. We have a long journey ahead of us. We need to make sure we are heading the right way towards the Grand Line. Their are only two of us, so we need to work extra hard."

Henry blinks and let's her go. "Right! We need to work extra hard! Got it!" He chuckles lightly. "You're sounding a lot like you're the captain. But don't worry! I know we have a lot of work to do! If I wanna be King Of Pirates, I have to have the best crew around and be the best captain I can be! But I have a feeling it'll be a super fun journey along the way." He chuckles lightly.

Mara nods. "Quite right. I'm sure it will be interesting, that's for sure. Let's hope we don't perish along the way."

While the proud pirate crew on their way, starting their grand journey. In another part of the South Blue, in another pirate ship, a woman was sitting on a barrel. Her long brown hair with the wavy ends blow in the wind. She looks at the wanted poster in her hand, her emerald green shimmering with interest. She shakes her head, giving a soft chuckle. It had a picture of growling Henry on it, though his teeth were a bit sharp, his eyes filled with anger, and dirt and gravel starting to rise around him. Under it says Wanted Dead or Alive The Beast 1,000,000 berries.

"They caught him mid transformation. huh? Those marines really must have really pissed him off if he is using that transformation. Really they made him look so much more dangerous than he actually is. They didn't even get his name." She laughs and shakes her head, tucking the poster in her inner jacket pocket. Her long wavy brown hair sways behind her as she looks towards her crew and grins big. "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE! TO THE GRAND LINE WE GO!"

"YEAH!" Her crew cheers loudly.

Henry grins big as he ties the flag up to the main mast and smiles as it flaps in the wind. "Yes! I'm sure sure we'll be known as the Beast Pirates!" He grins big and laughs loudly. He drops down in the Crow's Nest and smiles, looking at the beautiful view of the ocean and sighs happily. "Man, this feels great. I can't wait until we get our newest member! Ooohhh I hope it's a cook...oh! Or maybe a musician! I do love music~" He grins big.

Mara was in what she would call the dining area, looking at a map she found in one of the cabinets. She hums softly, calculating where they are and nods. "We should we be hitting an island very soon...part of a chain of islands...it goes by the name of Nambi...well alright, that sounds good." She closes her eyes and nods. "We should get there by tomorrow afternoon." She rolls up the map. She walks out to the deck and looks up. "Henry! We shall be arriving at our next island tomorrow afternoon!"

He blinks and looks down at her and grins. "Alright! Sounds good to me! I can't WAIT!" He laughs and jumps up and down. "Our first island! This'll be great! I bet we find another crew member!"

"Don't get so excited, it is unlikely we will find another person to join our crew right away. Now come down! I will prepare us something to eat! I am sure you're hungry!"

His stomach growls and he laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I totally am! Almost forgot! Alright I'm coming down! You're a woman of many talents Mara! That's pretty sweet!" He starts to climb down and grin, wondering what she was gonna make.

Once having finished eating, Henry looks at Mara. "Hey Mara, can you tell me a little about yourself...? I mean...we just met like yesterday and I don't know anything about! Like why do you those two swords? Where do you come from? Are you traveling around too and why?"

She raises a brow. "Hmmm...it is only fair...I was born into a very...unique family...A few incidents happened...resulting in a very intense family dispute."

Henry blinks a few times. "Really? What kind of dispute? Why are you out here? What's this goal of yours that you told me you had to accomplish?"

"Well...if you must know, I have to kill my brother." She says, her eyes hardening like steel. "He's a very dangerous man who needs to be stopped."

"Ooohhhh...wow...well, then I really hope I can help you out some how...so um...can I ask about your swords...?"

She grips the handle of the one on the right. "This one is Yin. It has a blade as white as pure light." She grips the handle of the other one. "The other is Yang. Its sword blade is as black of darkness itself. Together they form balance. I use a special form of two sword style to wield them. I've had them both since I was a young child."

Henry grins and nods. "Wow Mara, you're one interesting person you know that? I'm super glad you joined my crew! I know with you on my crew I'm sure to be King Of The Pirates! I have a sister who's sailing around too! She's also a pirate and wants to be king...well I guess...technically queen cause she's a girl...? But whatever! She's after the same dream! But just because we're family doesn't mean I won't fight her for it!"

She nods. "Their are many others who wish to become the king. But we do not know what troubles will be thrown our way and who will be joining the crew, but I'm sure this will be one interesting adventure."

Henry laughs loudly and grins. He was excited! He was even more excited about their next island! He was SURE they'd meet another person to join their crew! His grand adventure was JUST starting and he was ready for anything that would come his way!

~Meanwhile, on Nambi island~

On the beach, where ships usually dock and show up, was a man sitting in front of a wooden crate with the words 'Play To Win' painted on it. He snores softly, leaning his back against a rock, head down. His pure white hair blew in the soft breeze. He snorts a bit and groans as a little sand blows near his nose. He sneezes and wipes his nose, looking up at the clouds rolling by with his ruby red eyes. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a white short sleeved button up shirt. He yawns and stretches, smacking his lips. He rubs his eyes and grins a bit as he looks off towards the ocean.

"Wonder if I'll find some suckers today~" He grins and cackles. "Kesesese~"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome4Ever: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! The crew is growing! Yay!
> 
> Henry: I have a swordsman and soon I hope we get a cooook! Not that I don't love Mara's cooking, it's just...well you know! I don't want her doing to much!
> 
> Mara: Hm. Suppose having a cook would be nice... *She rubs her chin in thought*
> 
> Henry: Nooooo, author...who's gonna be next to jooooin~?
> 
> Awesome4Ever: You'll just have to wait like everyone else Henry.
> 
> ???: I can't wait for some suckers to come up on my beach! I'll get some serious coin~!
> 
> Henry: Wait who's that?
> 
> Awesome4Ever: ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR READING! Make sure to favorite, follow, and review if you want! Until next time everyone~!


	4. Chapter 4

_New Island! New People! And a New Challenge!_

Henry was sitting on top of the wolf head, using a pair of binoculars to look for land. He grins big and stands up. "MARA I SEE LAND!" He laughs and stands up. "WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND! LOWER THE ANCHOR! RAISE THE SAILS! OTHER SHIP TALK!" He laughs and jumps back on the deck and grins.

The man from before was looking through his set of binoculars and grins as he sees Henry's ship. "Kesese~ Looks like I found me some dumb pirates~ This should be fun!" He smirks and sets up three cups and puts a ball under each one of them. He inhales deeply and gives his best honest smile.

The ship lands further down on the beach and the anchor lowers. Mara raises the sails and sighs. She rubs her chin in thought. "Now, how much money do you have?"

Henry chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well, currently I have about 20,000 berries, so not much, but it's better than nothing, right?" He chuckles and smiles.

"Well..." She hums in thought. "Do you think you can handle going and buying a few things? Nothing big. I have written a list. Now only buy what's on the list. It shouldn't cost you much."

He nods and grins. "Right! What are you going to do while I'm gone?" He tilts his head a bit to the side.

"Well, I do have to paint our Jolly Roger on the main sail and that will take me some time. So I shall be occupied with that. Now go on and go. Don't stray from the list." She says sternly.

He salutes. "Got it! I promise I will only buy what's on the list!" He smiles. He runs to the treasure room and takes the sack of money. He climbs down the rope ladder and walks down the beach. When he turns the corner, out of sight from Mara, he sees a man waving at him.

"Hey! You there good looking sir!" The white haired man smiles, his ruby red eyes practically sparkling. "Would you care to play a game?" He smiles and tilts his head a bit to the side. He was wearing a short sleeved white button up shirt, a pair of brown shorts that stops above the knee, and a pair of sandals. He was noticeably pale.

Henry blinks a few times. "Play a game...? But I have to buy some supplies from the market...I have a list!" He holds up the folded sheet of paper.

"Well you can DOUBLE the money you have now with a simple game! Come on! One game won't hurt! 50 berries for one game!" He gives a small and tilts his head a bit, his eyes softening.

Henry blinks and hums. "Weeeell...okay! One game!" He smiles and nods.

He grins and claps. "Kesese~! Good! Now sit! Just give me 50 berries and I can show you how to play!"

Henry smiles and sits down in front of the crate and sets down a 50 berri coin in front of him. "Alright! My name is Henry by the way!" He smiles.

"Nice to meet ya! My name is Gilbert." He takes the coin and chuckles. "Now you see this ball?" He lifts up a cup to show a ball. "Now keep your eye on the ball!" He lowers the cup and switches it with another one and grins. "Now where is the ball?"

Henry blinks a few times and grins, pointing at the cup. "There! That one has the ball under it!"

Gilbert lifts up the cup and laughs. "Correct! Look at that! Now you win 50 MORE berries!" He grins and gives him a 50 berry coin. "See?! You can easily double what you bet before!" He smiles and rubs his hands together.

Henry's eyes sparkle and he grasps his hands together, getting really excited. "Okay! I wanna play some more! This is a really fun game!" He laughs and throws his arms up in the air.

Gilbert smirks and nods. "But of course. We can play as loooong as you want. Kesesese~" He was hoping this guy was an idiot and he hit the jackpot with him!

And so they continue to play. Henry wins a few more games and then he starts to lose. The cups moving much faster and more intricate than Henry could keep up with. But he was determined to win! But before he knew it, all his money was gone.

"Sorry there Henry. But you're all out of money. Meaning you can't play anymore, but it was fun while it lasted!" He quickly turns over the empty crate and packs up everything, making sure to remember his winnings, and runs off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Henry blinks a few times and gulps a bit, dreading what he'll have to say to Mara.

Speaking of Mara, she had just finished painting the main sail and she nods at a job well done and wipes the sweat off her forehead. "There, that should do it." She nods, very happy with the Jolly Roger painted on the main sail. Since it was dry, she hoists the main sail once more and looks over to see coming back, head down, an air of depression over his head. She raises a brow wondering where the supplies are. "Henry..." She says in a warning tone.

He whines as he climbs up the rope and on to the ship. "Soooooo...uh...don't be mad! Buuuut-" Then he explains how he was gambling with a strange white haired man named Gilbert on the beach. Henry then receives a hard punch to the head, making him hit the floor of the ship with a large lump on the top of his head.

"I honestly didn't think you're were a gambling man, but I was proven wrong." She sighs heavily and slips on her black jacket and turns on her heel and walks to the banister of the ship before she jumps down from the ship. "Come along! You have to show me this man so we can get our money back!" She calls up to him.

Henry pouts as he jumps down and nods. "Okaaaay. Let's go!"

Gilbert sighs happily when he arrives in his empty house. He makes sure to close the shades and put any pictures face down. He walks over to a chest set against the wall and opens it Inside was a larger sack that he opens and it was full of berries. He pours the new amount inside and sighs happily. "I think this should be enough!" He smirks and nods.

Henry checks inside a barrel and then inside a house through the window. "Not here either...oh man how hard can finding one guy be!" He whines and pouts.

Mara sighs heavily and crosses her arms. "How hard can it be to find a man with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes?" She rubs her chin. Suddenly said man ran right towards her.

"HEY GET OUT OF MY AWESOME WAY!" He yells. She blinks and looks at him and he crashes right into her and both are sent crashing into the ground. They both groan as they sit up. "GEEZE WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!"

She glares at him. "You were the one who came running into me!" She scolds.

"I said MOVE! Are you deaf?!" He groans and glares back.

Henry's eyes go wide. "Hey! It's you!"

Gilbert freezes and laughs nervously, standing up and picking up his big sack of money. "Er...Hallo! Nice to see you again! Bye!" He makes a quick getaway, leaving a trail of dust.

Henry blinks a few times. "HEY GET BACK HERE I NEED MY MONEY BACK!" He runs after him leaving Mara in his dust.

She blinks and sighs heavily, rubbing her temples. "I suppose I can give him a chance at trying to fix this, but I have a very bad feeling about this..."

"GAAHH LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED THIS MONEY MORE THAN SOME PIRATE!" Gilbert yells back at Henry and groans. He was catching up.

"COME ON! I JUST NEED MY MONEY BACK! CUT ME SOME SLACK!" He grins, seeing he was catching up. "STOP NOW AND I WON'T TACKLE YOU!"

"NEIN! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FILTHY PIRATE!" He turns a corner, hoping to lose him but Henry was right on his tail.

The two speed around the town, turning corners, avoiding people, and jumping over things. It was an intense chase but finally, the two stop and try to catch their breath.

"You...you're fast...you know...you know that...?" Henry chuckles and smiles at him.

Gilbert snorts and chuckles. "We-well...you're pretty...fast yourself!" He suddenly shakes his head. "Okay! You're not getting your money back! Got it! I need it WAY more than you do!" He growls and glares at him.

"But what do you need it for? And why are you carrying that HUGE sack of money around for?!" He scratches the top of his head.

"Tha-that's none of your damn business! Just leave me alone already! I don't have TIME for this!" He growls and hits his fist on the ground. "I have to go NOW!" He stands up. "I can't afford to be distracted." He lifts up his shirt and pulls out something from the back pants pocket. "I'm sorry! But I can't waist anymore time...you seem like a nice guy. But this is important!" He pulls out a flintlock gun. "My trusty Flintlock .44 Caliber six shot revolver...sorry to do this..."

Henry blinks and takes a step back. "Hey! Wait a minute! You don't have to do this!"

"See ya...SMOKE BULLET!" He squeezes the trigger letting loose three rounds of of heavy smoke clouds that covers the area and make it impossible to see. He makes a run for it while Henry is coughing and waiting for the smoke to clear

Henry looks around and blinks. "Wait! Whoa! That was pretty cool!" He coughs and blinks. "Wait...where did he go...?" He tilts his head a bit. "OH CRAP I LOST HIM!" He grips his hair.

Gilbert pants softly and leans against a building and glances back around it. "Okay...I lost him...good..." He takes a deep breath and sighs. He walks the rest of the way to the middle of town. There stands a tavern that has a pirate flag hanging over the name of the tavern. The flag design has a picture of a lit bomb on it and crossbones behind it. Gilbert glares at the flag before walking in.

Inside, sitting at the bar, facing the door was an older man. He looks to be in his mid 20's. He had messy auburn hair with a strange cowlick sticking up and tan skin. His blood red eyes lock on to ruby red. A grin crosses his face. His captain coat hanging over his shirtless upper body and his dark brown pants crinkle as bit as he crosses his legs.

"Gilbert! What brings you here! Why don't ya sit down and have a drink with me?" He smiles and pats the seat next to him. "Come on, you can have some juice since you're still under age."

Gilbert sets down his sack of money and glares at the man. "I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! HERE'S YOUR DAMN MONEY!"

Henry hangs his head low and pouts a bit. "Man, I can't believe I lost him...this isn't fair..."

"Henry." Mara appears behind him, making him yell and jump up in the air. "I take it you couldn't catch him?"

Henry laughs nervously rubs the back of his head. "Well uh...yeah. I sort of lost him. He used this gun to fire like...clouds of smoke! Then when it cleared he was gone..."

She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well...I suppose you tried your best. But I shall take over now. Lucky for you, I saw him walk into a very suspicious tavern. We shall go there."

Henry grins and nods. "Sweet! That's why you're the best! Oh I'm so glad you joined my crew!" He laughs and puffs out his chest.

She nods and walks past him, motioning for him to follow. "Come along. Let's go."

"Right behind you!" He laughs and happily follows behind her.

Gilbert glares at the man who continues chugging down his drink at the moment. "DID YOU HEAR ME ALLEN!? I SAID-"

"I heard you, I heard you. No need for yelling." He sets down his mug and wipes his face. "So...you managed to get me a million berries in three months huh? That's impressive! You probably worked really hard getting those berries huh?"

Gilbert grits his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, his hands visibly shaking. His eyes bore into the others, heavy breathes coming out his mouth. "Yeah, now I want my brother! You said you'd give him BACK when I got you the money! Now hand him over!"

Allen holds up a finger and shakes his head. "Uh uh. I said I'd CONSIDER giving your brother back if you got me a million berries in three months. And I've considered it...and I say it's not enough." He smirks and laughs. "Give me another million berries and this time I PROMISE I'll give him back!" He laughs harder and soon his crew that fill the bar all start to laugh as well.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" He growls and runs at him, his fist raised. Tears fill his eyes, blurring his vision. He makes it three steps toward the fearsome captain. Before he gets another step forward, a strong fist slams into his stomach. His eyes go wide and a little blood drips down the corner of his mouth. He falls to the ground and curls up, gritting his teeth and shaking.

Standing over him was a very tall man. He has short dark brown hair and crimson red eyes that look ready to kill. He wears a long black coat with red trimming. Thick leather gloves fit over his fists snugly. "You should show more respect for the Captain." The man has a thick accent as he frowns down at the young man.

Allen laughs and shakes his head. "Come on Gilbert, did you really think you can take ME on? I'm one of the strongest pirates in the South Blue! There is no way you could take me down if Iron Fist Ion here didn't stop you. So go on and go before ya get yourself hurt." He shakes his head, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"Whoa he took a direct hit from Iron Fist." One man whispers to another and chuckles. "Wouldn't be surprised if he's dead." "Nah, he's still breathing. Ion wouldn't waste his time killing this kid." "Man what an idiot." They all continue to whisper and chatter among each other.

Gilbert coughs up some blood and wheezes. He slowly pushes himself up and winces as he tries to stand. He gets on his feet and stumbles back a bit. "D-don't think...! This is...is OVER! I...I can t-take...you d-down! I have to! F-for my...l-little baby! Brother!" He clenches his fist and glares up at the much larger man.

"Alright Ion, go on and teach the punk a lesson. I'm gettin tired of hearing his damn voice." Allen shakes his head and sighs heavily. He gives a bored look and yawns.

The man nods and rears back his fist before launching it forward. Gilbert pants softly and closes his eyes, knowing this was gonna hurt. He lifts up his chin, ready to take the hit, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He waits a few seconds but nothing happens. When he opens his eyes he was astounded.

"Hey now. That's not very nice...hitting a guy when he's way out of your league. Why don't you try pickin on someone else, huh?" Henry stands between the two, holding Ion's fist in the palm of his hand. He chuckles lightly and smiles. "The name's Henry. Pleasure to meet ya."

Mara sighs, sitting at the bar. She orders herself a drink. "I knew he was going to get himself involved...no point in trying to stop him now..."

Allen jumps up and looks at her. "Who the hell are you!? And when did you get there?!" He shakes his head and looks at Henry. "And...who the hell are you?!" He growls and glares at him.

Ion's eyes were wide as he stares down at Henry, who manages to stop his fist when he was in full swing. He takes a few steps back and narrows his eyes. This guy was strange, he could tell.

Gilbert blinks a few times and wasn't sure what to say. He was the LAST man he'd expect to come to his aid! "Wha-what the hell!? What are you doing here!? Hey! Just because you saved me from getting my face punched in doesn't mean I'm go-"

"I don't care about the money. It's alright. You do need it more than me after all." He chuckles lightly and smiles back at him. "You needed it for your brother. I understand. Though these jerks here don't seem to want to keep there promise!" He huffs and crosses his arms.

Allen laughs and looks around. "Oh? And what exactly are you gonna do about it? Okay sure, you catching Ion's fist took me by surprise! But what exactly do you plan on doing you little punk? This doesn't concern you."

Henry chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, I plan kicking your ass~" He cracks his knuckles and smirks. "Gilbert is my friend. So as a friend, I gotta help him out."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome4Ever: And we are introducing a few new people! Isn't that awesome?!
> 
> Gilbert(Prussia): I still don't get why the idiot is gonna help me! He's going to get himself hurt!
> 
> Allen(2P!America): HA! I can't wait to wipe the floor with the punk.
> 
> Ion(2P!Russia): Hm. He might be stronger than he looks...
> 
> Henry: *He laughs* Man, I can already tell this is gonna be an AWESOME fight! Can't wait! Until next time everyone! Keep on reading and don't forget to cheer me on!


	5. Chapter 5

_Gilbert's Fierce Determination! Henry Takes on Allen!_

Allen blinks and slowly starts to chuckle, then laugh, and hold his gut, laughing harder. He slams his hand on the bar top and shakes his head. "Wh-what!? YOU beat ME!? Are you an idiot?!"

Henry grins and crosses his arms. "Well...to be honest, yeah! I'm not the smartest guy around! But I'm super strong! So how about this. I fight you tomorrow! If you beat me then I'll leave and won't bother you anymore. But if I beat you, then you give Gilbert his little brother back, PLUS you gotta leave!" He crosses his arms and nods.

Allen smirks and crosses his arms. "Alright. You've got yourself a deal. Tomorrow, three o'clock. You, me, in front of this tavern. We'll fight." He chuckles lightly. "But you've just agreed to an early grave." He laughs.

Henry blinks and laughs, throwing his arms up in the air. "Well maybe. You never know! But I'm gonna try really hard not to die!" He laughs and gives a thumbs up.

Gilbert blinks a few times and falls back on his butt. "This guy is insane..." He shakes his head slowly. "He's going to fight Allen...like actually fight him...who the hell is this guy...?"

With that, Henry takes Gilbert with him and Mara follows and they head back to their ship. Mara was checking over Gilbert to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. He was staring at Henry who was punching the air and hopping back and forth.

"...is he SERIOUSLY a pirate captain...?" He looks at Mara. "You seem way more of the captain type. No offense but, he seems like a bit of an idiot."

Once the check up was down she stands up and nods. "He is indeed the captain. Given, I found it hard to believe myself, but he's actually a very strong man. So don't worry."

Henry laughs and jumps up. "Yeah! Don't worry! We'll help get your brother back! But while I'm fighting this Allen guy, you and Mara are gonna go and find your brother! Because I don't trust this Allen to keep his word!" He nods and crosses his arms.

She nods. "It was my idea, but yes. Now Henry you are aware of this man you're going up against is quite strong? He is indeed one of the most wanted men in the South Blue. His bounty is 25,000,000 million berries after all."

"Really? Well bring him on! I'm sure I can take him! But I gotta know, why does Allen have your brother?" He tilts his head a bit. "Did something happen that made him wanna take him or something...?"

He looks down, glaring at the floor. "Well...this all started six months ago when he and his damn crew landed on this island...they said they were gonna stop here awhile before heading to the Grand Line...we all figured they'd be here a week at most. But days turns to weeks and weeks turned to months. They basically took over the tavern in town and made it their little hang out. Only members of their crew could go in and get food and drinks." He grips his shorts a bit and takes a deep shaky breath. "They threatened the old man who owns the place not to charge them anything...he doesn't deserve that! He's a real nice man, always cared about everyone in town and always looked after me and my little brother...so one day, three months ago...my little brother went and confronted the captain. He told him how unfair and mean he was being to everyone. But Allen didn't like that...before he could do anything I ran up to him. I figured he'd do something like this. I begged and pleaded with him not to do anything to him. He gave me that disgusting smirk and before I knew it, that bastard Ion knocked me out...when I came to..." He sniffles, tear stinging the corners of his eyes. "When I came to, that bastard had taken...my brother and said...he'd give him back...if I got him...a million berries...in three months...so I started...conning anyone who came to this island. Even some of the villagers...but I made it...I did it! I got that million berries! But...he lied...he TOLD me he'd give me back my brother! He says he said he'd consider it, but that's a LIE!" He sniffles and a few tears run down my face. "My brother is all I've got! And I'm all he's got! I-I have to get him back! No matter what it takes!" He let's the tears drip down his face and hit the floor.

Henry sets his hand on his shoulder. Gilbert sniffles and looks up at the man's face, his expression serious and determined. "Don't worry Gilbert. We're gonna help you get your brother back. We're friends now."

"We...are...?" He tilts his head a bit and sniffles, wiping his eyes. "I don't see why...I mean I stole your money! Then ran away with it! I even shot you with my smoke bullet!"

He smiles and gives a thumbs up. "But you did need it more than me and it was for a good reason. I can't be mad at that. Plus you're a really brave guy, yelling at that Captain Allen. Knowing how strong he is too! Plus you were ready to take that punch from the big guy! You're the type of guy I'd want on my crew! So you wanna join?"

"Henry, I don't think it's the right time to be asking him that." A sweatdrops forms on her head and she sighs. Her captain sure was something else, that's for sure.

Gilbert blinks and chuckles lightly, wiping his eyes and smiling a bit. "Join a pirate crew, huh? I've...kinda always thought about it to be honest. Sailing the seas...exploring new places...Kesese~ I dunno...help me save my brother and I'll let you know then."

Henry smiles and nods. "You got it! Alright Mara! You can go with Gilbert to save his brother while I take care of Allen! Anything you can tell me about him?" He tilts his head a bit.

"Well...I honestly don't know much. He's wicked strong and has some Devil Fruit power. I have no idea what it is though. He's never used it on anyone. I think he likes to use it as his trump card. But I do know my brother is on their ship which is docked on the other beach on the West side of the island. We're on the south side. But I'm sure he'll have the place guarded by his crew and Ion..."

Mara adjusts her short collar. "Don't worry. I can handle a brute such as him. I can handle taking down the crew members and anyone who stands in our way." She grips the handles of her swords.

"Well alright! Don't worry! I can help too! I'm pretty good with this!" He pulls out his Flintlock pistol and grins. "I have all sorts of special bullets that can help you out! I'm not gonna just stand by and let you both do all the work~ Kesese~" He grins.

Henry smiles. "Then it's settled! We're gonna ALL help get your brother back!" Henry laughs and throws his fist up in the air.

"YEAH!" Gilbert throws his fist up in the air as well and laughs. Mara just nods.

Meanwhile back with Allen and his crew, Allen drinks and sighs happily. "Haha, the little punk thinks he can take ME down? The Bomber? HAHA! Oh I'm gonna make mince meat out of him."

"You may be in for more than you know." Ion sits down next to him. "I believe he has a bounty on his head...but I'm not a hundred percent sure it's him..." He takes out the Wanted poster from his jacket and shows him the picture. "Though they didn't know his name and on it just says, The Beast. It does look like him...so it is a possibility this is the man from before. He's worth a million. A pretty decent price."

Allen raises a brow and picks up the poster and looks at it. "Huh...well he sure looks...intimidating here...but still, I'm worth way more than he is, so he can't be all that strong." He laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry so much Ion! This might not even be him! But while I'm wiping the floor with him, I need you and the crew to guard the ship. I have a feeling they're gonna try to steal back his brother."

He nods. "Of course captain. I was going to suggest the same thing." He stands up. "Now I must urge you. Make sure not to destroy anything while you enjoy your fight. I don't want to be the one to have to clean up any messes."

He snorts and nods. "Yeah yeah, don't worry. I won't go overboard or anything so don't worry about it." He chuckles lightly and takes a sip of his drink.

~The Next Day~

Henry inhales deeply as he stands in front of the tavern and smiles. "Alright! I'm ready for this!" He smiles and punches the air a few times. "Alright Allen! Come on out! Time to fight!"

"You're seriously one optimistic little man. But you're about to die here, I hope you know that." Allen walks out, setting his jacket aside and grinning big. He cracks his knuckle and laughs.

"I don't plan on dying here ya know! I have a lot to do! So don't get a big head!" He smiles and cracks his knuckles and rolls his shoulders. "Alright! So come on! Give me your best shot!"

Allen smirks. "I won't even have to use my Devil Fruit powers on you, kid." He lunges at Henry, rearing back his fist and aiming straight at Henry's face.

Henry sidesteps out of the incoming fists way and rears back his own fist, slamming it in his face. Allen was taken by surprise and stumbles back, gritting his teeth. "Well, if you're not gonna use your Devil Fruit powers then I promise I won't either! Until you do, I'll fight normal." Henry smiles brightly.

Meanwhile on the beach where Allen's ship is docked, all of the crew is there around or on it. Mara peeks out from behind a rock before looking back at Gilbert.

"Their are about 50 crew members in all guarding the ship. Do you think you can use that smoke screen of yours so I can start a sneak attack?" She grips the handles of her two swords.

Gilbert grins and gives a thumbs up. "Of course! I'm an excellent shot~ Kesese~" He pulls out his gun and closes one eye, aiming carefully. "Smoke Bullet." He fires three shots and heavy clouds of smoke cover the beach area of where some of the pirates were.

Mara runs in, taking out her swords and slashing away at anyone who was in her way. Screams of pain and fear rang out from the cloud of smoke.

Ion quickly rushes over to the side of the ship and looks over the edge. "What the hell is all the commotion?!"

"Sir! Someone seems to have created a smoke cloud and...someone is...well in there! Doing something!" One of the pirates said.

Before the larger man could do anything, Mara jumps up from the cloud, landing on the deck of the ship. The cloud of smoke disappears revealing all the inured pirates on the ground, groaning and bleeding. She glances around at the rest of them who got out their swords and gun, glaring at her.

Ion grits his teeth. "What are you all waiting for! Get her! NOW!"

"YEAH!" They all yell and charge at her from all directions.

"360 degree slicer." She spins around on her heels and holds out her swords, creating a sharp gust of wind and all the men that are circling her freeze. Suddenly they cry out as a deep cut on their stomachs sprays out blood from the attack. They all fall over.

Ion grits his teeth and glares at her. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm just a pirate. Swordsman of the Beast Pirates to be exact." She looks at the tall man. "Now I suppose you won't be letting me through without a fight, correct?"

He glares at her and cracks his knuckles. "You are being correct...I will not let you pass, so you might wish to turn away now so you don't get hurt." He raises his fists.

She crouches down a little and holds up her swords. "I can't do that. Prepare yourself." She then runs at him and he then runs at her.

Allen growls and keeps swinging his fists at Henry who avoids each and every thrust of his fist. Henry ducks under another fist and balls up his own fist and punches him under the jaw, sending his head up and he stumbles back.

"Damn it! You little bastard..." He rubs his chin and glares at him. "You have no idea who you're messing with do ya!?"

"Well...not really. But you kidnapped Gilbert's brother! That's way low! How can you do something like that?! So you've done a good job at pissing me off!" He runs up to him and rears back his fist as far as he can before he slams his fist into his cheek.

Allen was sent flying and crashes into the side of a building, creating a dent in it. He groans and shakes his head, growling softly. "The hell...?" He glares at him, noting just how strong he is. He rubs his bruising cheek and clenches his fists. "You've just messed with the wrong man. No more playing around you little bastard!" He charges forward.

Henry grins and steps aside, setting out his foot and watches as he trips and falls over. "You've messed with the wrong guy too! I'm worth one million berries ya know! So I'm one tough cookie!" He nods and sets his hands on his hips.

Allen grunts when he hits the ground and slides forward. He then starts to laugh and slowly stand up. "A mere one million...? That all you got kid? I have a 25 million berry bounty on my head. So I'm not losing to some punk like yourself." He grins and cracks his knuckles. "But since you're being super stubborn, I guess I'll have to use my powers after all." He smirks. "You know why they call me Allen The Bomber?"

Henry blinks and shakes his head. "No. Considering I've never heard of you until like...yesterday. Do they call you that because you like to explode with anger?"

"No! That's not the reason you idiot! They call me that because I ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit. That means I'm a living bomb. I can detonate any part of my body at will." He smirks and cracks his knuckles.

Henry blinks a few times and tilts his head. "Well that sounds pretty cool. If you're gonna use your devil fruit powers then I guess I will too!" He grins and puffs out his chest. "Your bounty may be higher than mine, but that doesn't mean I still won't kick your ass!" He gives a thumbs up and grins.

Allen glares and a wide grin spreads across his face. He charges forward aims his fist at Henry. His fist got close, lightly touching his nose, then his fist explodes, sending Henry flying back and hitting his back on the ground, then begins sliding against the ground. He laughs loudly and smirks. "See!? Their is no way you can beat me little man." He smirks.

Henry coughs and slowly sits up, panting softly. "Okay...So you can make...yourself explode..." Henry slowly gets up, dusting himself off and holding his slightly bleeding head. "But that doesn't mean...I'm giving up...! I made a promise to Gilbert. I'd help him get his brother back. So that's what I'm gonna do!" He nods and smiles.

Allen snorts. "You're an idiot, aren't you? Fine if you wanna go to an early grave then so be it!" He laughs and snorts before spitting at him. It landed on Henry's shirt, then explodes, making him yell and fly back once more, crashing into a barrel. Allen laughs and crosses his arms.

"Ewwww, even your spit is explosive? That's pretty gross..." Henry sits up and shakily stands up. He was getting a bit dizzy and stumbles over to the side. His shirt was a bit tattered and he was a little burned and bruised. "Alright...I think I get how strong...your explosions are." He chuckles lightly. "But now, it's time I show you, what my devil fruit power is." He chuckles lightly and smiles. He pulls down his suspenders so they hang down from his pants. Then he takes off his shirt and ties it around his waist. "Beast-Beast Form: Snapper Turtle."

Allen narrows his eyes looks confused for a second. "What the hell? Snapper...Turtle...? Did you eat the Turtle Turtle Fruit or something kid? Because that's pretty lame." He crosses his arms and laughs.

"I ate the Beast-Beast Fruit. It allows me to transform into any beast I've come across." He smirks as his form grows bigger, his skin turns thick and red, a large, hard, shell covers his back and a small tail pokes out. His face elongates and his head was more flat. his mouth hardens like that of a beak. The upper half of his mouth curves a bit over the bottom half and comes to a sharp point at the end as it curves downward. Sharp teeth poked out of his upper and lower jaw. On his stomach he has beige colored skin. He was a large anthro snapping turtle like creature with short stubby legs but a strong sturdy body. He clenches his meaty hands together and grins. "I'm ready now."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesome4Ever: Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed! And introducing another one of Henry's forms! NOw he's gonna kick some serious butt!
> 
> Allen: Hahahah! Just because he's some dumb giant turtle doesn't mean I won't be able to beat him!
> 
> Henry: I don't think this is going to take long.
> 
> Gilbert: Kesese~! These pirates sure are strong!
> 
> Awesome4Ever: Yes, all sorts of excitement building up! Tune in-
> 
> Gilbert: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE AWESOMENESS!


	6. Chapter 6

Allen was utterly surprised to be honest and he didn't see this coming, but it wasn't going to discourage him. He chuckles lightly and smirks. "Okay, so you're a big turtle...big deal! Still no match for me!" He laughs and grins. "So bring it on!"

Henry snorts and scratches his foot against the ground. "Ball mode!" He curls up into a ball, his shell acting as a protective cover. He starts to roll toward him, picking up speed the longer he rolls

Allen's eyes go wide and he jumps out of the way of the giant rolling turtle. "Damn it..." He growls and narrows his eyes. "You're really annoying you know that?!" He snorts and inhales deeply before hocking a loogy at Henry.

When he misses and feels himself hit part of a building he uncurls and takes a few steps back, but then Allen's gross ball of spit hit him on his shell and it explodes, sending him falling forward. He got a face full of wood and nails, but otherwise he was fine. He sits up and shakes his head, feeling a little dizzy so he sat down. "The only down side to being the Snapper Turtle...I get real dizzy sometimes..." He blinks and soon a fist collides with his face, creating an explosion.

Allen lands on the ground, smoke coming off his fist as he glares at the overgrown turtle who had fallen on his back from the explosion. "Damn it! You're a really annoying brat, you know that? Okay so you have some fruit that let's you turn into a bunch of dumb animals." He smirks. "You're still just a kid who doesn't know how to use his abilities. King of the Pirates? HA! What a stupid dream. Like you can make it to the Grand Line, let alone SURVIVE in it. I might as well put you out of your misery now."

Henry's hands twitch a bit and he slowly sits up, coughing out a little smoke. "You know, it's kind rude exploding someone's face like that." He rocks back and forth a few times before he stands up and snorts. "I picked the Snapper Turtle because my shell is super hard and tough. And plus this skin is pretty thick so your explosions won't do the full on damage." He grins and crosses his arms. "Now will you give Gilbert his brother back now?"

Allen growls and clenches his fists. "I'm getting REALLY tired of you." He charges at him, ready to blow him to smithereens. Henry jumps up in the air and curls up into a ball once more, landing behind him and rolling toward him at close range. Allen was surprised he was so quick on his feet being that big. He curses and spins around, not having any time to dodge he holds out his hands.

When Henry gets close enough, he's blown back once more, uncurling and crashing into a building. He groans and shakes his head. He slowly stands up. He stumbles out, his vision blurry and seeing double. He feels something warm and wet hit his face. He blinks and a few seconds later, it explodes on his face, making him falls over on his stomach. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes.

"You know you're really annoying kid! I may not be able to hurt that hard shell, but I can hurt everything else that's not covered!" He steps on his hand and his foot explodes, making Henry flinch. He then walks over and step on his head with his foot. "This is why you don't mess with ACTUAL pirates!" He presses down and his foot explodes. When the smoke clears, Henry coughs out a little blood and grits his teeth.

Henry slowly gets up, making Allen move back. He pants heavily and glares at him. "This...isn't over...yet!" He curls up into a ball once more.

~o~o~o~o~

"AAAHH!" Blood drips down from the corner of his mouth. Ion pants softly, stumbling forward. He was bleeding in various places from the many cuts he had all over his body. His coat was tattered and torn. He takes it off and throws it aside, his dark grey undershirt stained red and cut in various place as well.

"You are quite the stubborn opponent...though it is best you give up now before you get yourself killed." Mara was facing away from him as she held her two swords, no blood staining the metal. "I honestly don't want to have to kill you."

"I...made a promise...to my captain...I won't let you take...our prisoner..." He takes a deep breath and holds up his fists, standing in a fighting stance.

Gilbert had gone on ahead and tries to find his brother. "Seigmund! Where are you? It's me! Gilbert!" He groans and panics. His eyes go wide and he hears a banging against a door. He runs forward to the end of the hall. He stops at the door at the end of the hall and unlocks it. His eyes go wide and he smiles. "SEIGMUND!"

"BRUDER!" Lunging out and hugging his brother his neck was a young boy, no more than 12 years old. He has short blonde hair and navy blue eyes. He wore an old shirt and dark pair of pants.

Gilbert laughs as he falls back and hugs his brother tightly, tears pricking the corners of eyes. He sniffles and smiles softly. "Seigmund...you're alright...I'm soooo glad..."

"Bruder, I was worried about you...I heard all this commotion coming from the upper deck! What's going on up there?" He looks up at his brother.

Gilbert chuckles and smiles softly. "Well...just got some help from some pretty awesome pirates."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Back with Henry and Allen. Henry rolls towards him once more. Allen grins big and holds out his hands. When Henry gets close, he detonates his arms, sending him rolling back and crashing into a building.

Henry groans, uncurling and lying upside down. "I'm really tired of hitting these walls..."

Allen laughs and grins down at him. He snorts and inhales deeply before spiting on Henry's stomach. "Goodbye~" He waves and Henry gulps.

the spit explodes, sending him flying through the building and hitting the ground. Hslowly starts to turn back to normal and hisses, sitting up. "All those explosions really took a toll...crap..."

"Well well well, what's wrong? Couldn't hold the form?" Allen smirks, walking up to him. "This is what happens when you play with the big boys."

Henry slowly stands up and holds up his fists. "This isn't over yet! I'm not going to back down! You hear me?! I made a promise that I was going to kick your ass!" He runs up and swings his fist, hitting his cheek.

Allen stands there, his head turned a bit to the side. "Bad idea." He smirks and his head explodes and Henry yells, stumbling back, holding his shaky, bloody hand. A trail of blood flows down his knuckles and he curses softly. Allen laughs.

Henry growls. "Alright! Let's try this once more! Beast-Form: Snapper Turtle!" Soon he shifts back to his turtle form once more and snorts. He scratches his foot against the ground and curls up into a ball. He rolls backwards before he starts rolling forwards, towards Allen.

Allen smirks. "You'll never learn.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Ion falls to the floor with a loud thud, blood soaking his shirt, mouth wide open, eyes glossed over. Mara sheathes her two swords and she sighs. "This fight is over." She glances over as she sees Gilbert and who she guesses is his younger brother. "I see you have found your brother. I am glad. Now let's go. I'm sure Henry is probably still dealing with Allen."

Seigmund looks up at his brother. "Allen...? Someone's taken him on? We have to hurry! He might be hurt!" He looked worried. He figured he was one of the nice pirates who helped his brother out.

Gilbert scratches the top of his head. "Well, he seems strong, but I'm not sure if he's strong enough to beat Allen." He smiles. "But we gotta go cheer him on! Kesese~!" He grins big.

They hurry and head back to town. When they get there, their was a crowd of people watching Allen and Henry fight. They squeeze through the crowd until they get to the front row. Henry was rolling around, trying to flatten the pirate, but he was avoiding the big ball of turtle all to easily. Gilbert's eyes go wide and his jaw drops open.

"Wait...is that?! He's a Devil Fruit User?!" He looks at Mara.

"Oh yes...you didn't know, did you? He ate the Beast-Beast Fruit when he was younger." She says, glancing at Gilbert.

"Then...this means he does have a chance...!" His little brother says, looking up at his big brother with hopeful eyes.

Gilbert cackles and nods slowly. "Ja...it's a big relief." He rubs his head.

"Come on, with your big size, you really think I can't avoid you? You're slower than you were before!" Allen laughs as he avoids Henry once more.

Henry uncurls and groans, holding his head. He stands up and stumbles a bit. He pants heavily, haven taken some serious danger from this fight.

"Henry!" Gilbert calls over to him. "I got my brother back! So teach that ass a lesson he won't forget!" Gilbert cackles loudly and throws his arms up.

Henry blinks and looks over at Gilbert and smiles when he sees him holding up his brother who waves. "Oh man...I'm so relived..."

Allen looks over and he growls. "What the?! How did you get the brat back!? Damn it! If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" He was going to step over to them, but Henry steps in front of him, a fire in his eyes.

"Your fights with me Allen...but now that Gilbert's got his brother back, I say it's time I end this!" He grasps his hands together and brings them up above his head before slamming them down on top of him.

Allen wasn't ready to defend himself. He's sent crashing into the ground, making a small indent. He grits his teeth, his head bleeding. He growls and glares darkly at him as he gets up. "That's it! I'm getting sick and tired of you! This is the end of the line for you!"

"I don't think so." Henry curls up into a ball once more and rolls around him, slowly gaining speed.

Allen growls and watches him, turning around as he rolls around him. He balls his hands into tight fists, panting softly. The hit tot he head disoriented him a bit. Before he knew it, Henry rolls into him, crashing into the side wall of a building, trapping Allen between his hard shell and the wall. Suddenly an explosion sends Henry flying back. He uncurls, lying on his stomach. He shakes his head and tries to sit up. He falls back down and turns back to normal.

"I'm sick and tired of your damn games...it's time I end this..." He slowly walks over to Henry, grinning big.

"Hey! Allen!"

Allen stops and looks over and sees Gilbert holding up his pistol. "What?!"

He grins big. "Smoke Bullet!" He fires three rounds and Allen moves back a bit. Then smoke clouds quickly cover Allen.

He coughs and looks around, unable to see anything. "Damn it! That bastard! When I see him, I'm blowing him into NOTHING!"

"Didn't I say your fight was with me?" Henry's voice comes through the the smoke, but it was hard to tell where he was.

Allen looks around, but suddenly a hard punch sends him stumbling back. "You bastard! You're not even using your devil fruit powers!"

The smoke clears a bit. Henry stands in front of him, panting, bruised, burned a little, and tired. But he holds up his fists, his legs stable and not shaking. He glares at him, a fire in his eyes. "My name is Henry E Hedervary...I...am going to be king of the pirates. Remember that."

Before Allen could say anything, Henry delivers another solid punch to his face, then his stomach, then chest. An onslaught of hard, fast, precise, punches. Each hit makes Allen take half a step back and grit his teeth. He coughs out some blood as he feels bones snapping or breaking. He didn't have enough time between each hit to detonate any part of his body. Henry continued his continues punching for a good solid minute.

Henry rears back his fist as far as he could, winding it up and slamming it with all his might into Allen's left cheek, making his eyes go wide as his head turns and his feet leave the ground. He spirals across the street and goes through two wooden buildings before crashing into the ground.

Allen was on the ground, his nose, mouth, and head bleeding. His eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth hanging open with a few teeth missing. He was down for the count.

Then the crowd erupts in cheers. Everyone screams and cheers with joy and relief! Someone had went up and tore down the flag from the tavern and set it on fire. Henry blinks when they lift him up. He laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on guys! Careful! I'm pretty sore!"

"Three cheers for the man who took down Allen!" One man says.

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip! HOORAY!" The crowd cheers.

"This is nice and all...but can I get a doctor...?" Henry laughs a little, feeling exhausted.

They immediately take him to a doctor so he can be taken care of. Gilbert sits outside the doctors office, holding his hnds behind his head. His little brother was sitting next to him.

"So...that's who helped you save me, right?" He looks up at his big brother.

Gilbert looks down at him and grins. "Yeah...him and his swordsman...er, woman...but still. They were a huge help..." He smiles softly.

Seigmund smiles and nods. "Right. Those pirates are pretty nice...I guess once they leave we can get back to our normal life."

Gilbert blinks a few times and chuckles bitterly and nods. "Yeah...once they leave..." he looks at the door

Hours later, Henry was up and moving around. A celebration was thrown for him and Mara for helping deal with Allen and his crew.

Henry was laughing and stuffing his face and chugging down his drink. Mara was enjoying herself as well as she drank her fill of alcohol, her cheeks getting just a splash of red.

Gilbert slaps Henry on the back and cackles. "You did it Henry! I can't believe it, but you did it! I...I wanna say thanks. Without your help and yours Mara, I would have never been able to save my brother. I owe you guys."

Henry smiles and hugs him tight. "Awh, I was only doing what I thought was right! You're my friend, so I had to help! Can I meet your brother?"

Gilbert grins big and nods. "Of course." He motions for his little brother to come over. "Henry, this is my awesome little brother, Seigmund. He's super smart for his age and really sweet. Kesesese~"

Seigmund smiles and nods at them both. "Nice to meet both of you. Thanks for helping out my bruder and I. You're very strong pirates."

Henry grins big and gives a thumbs up. "Hey, I'm glad he found ya. You don't have to worry about Allen anymore, I think he understood what I was trying to say." He grins and winks. He was practically sparkling at the moment. "So Gilbert...since we helped get your brother back, you wanna join my crew?"

Gilbert blinks a few times and stares at him. "What...? Me...? Join your crew?" He blinks and looks down rubbing his chin. He begins to snicker and laughs. "HA! I can't do that! Who else is gonna watch my brother? I can't go having grand adventures, seeing new places, and battling enemies! Sorry, but you're gonna have to find someone else." He waves his hand.

Seigmund blinks a few times and looks up at his brother. "Bruder..." He frowns.

Henry blinks a few times and pouts. "Awh come on. You'd be a great sniper! With that cool gun of yours! Pleeeaaassseee?!" Henry grasps his hands together.

"Henry, he said he doesn't wanna join so leave him be." Mara says as she takes another sip from her drink. "It's his choice so we best leave him alone about it."

"Awh...okay..." He pouts and crosses his arms. "But if you change your mind, we'll be setting sail tomorrow morning." He smiles.

Gilbert snorts. "Okay, but I'm not joining, so you don't have a reason to tell me this ya know." He laughs softly and sets his hands behind his head.

Seigmund looks up at his brother and looks back at Henry and Mara. He hums and looks down, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

After hours of partying, everyone finally crashes and was passes out, enjoying their first night of freedom. Allen managed to sneak away on his ship, though just barely. The morning soon came. Henry and Mara were packing up the supplies they received from the villagers. Henry sits on the figure head, looking out for Gilbert.

"Do you really think he's coming?" Mara asks, watching him.

He smiles. "I dunno...but I have a gut feeling is all...just a few more minutes."

Gilbert was snoring and muttering to himself. He yells as ice cold water hits him on the face. He sits up and shakes his head. "What the?! Who the?! Huh?!" He looks around and stops, seeing his brother.

"Come on! You have to go! Before they set sail!" Seigmund yells at his brother and glares lightly at him. "Come on, I packed everything you'll need, even your second gun. So get going already."

Gilbert blinks a few times and stares at him. "What? I'm not going anywhere! I can't lea-"

"I know you wanna go Gilbert. I can tell." He smiles. "It's okay, Mr. Gibson said he'd watch me while you're out on your adventure. So go on already! They could be living any minute now!"

Gilbert sits up and furrows his brows. "Wait...so you're tell me...but Seigmund, I can't just leave you! I mean...I just got you back! I have to protect you..."

He smiles softly. "I know. I will miss you, I really will. But you really like those guys, right? They seem to like you. I can tell you don't want them to leave. You've always dreamed of leaving this place for an adventure. I mean dad always told us to follow our dreams before he left. This is your dream! So go! Hurry up! I'll be upset with you if you don't!"

Gilbert sniffles and pulls him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. "Thanks little bro. You're pretty awesome, you know that? I'll miss you...be good...I'll be back before you know it!" He grins big. "I'll have tons of adventures I'll tell you about!" He lets him go and grabs the backpack he had packed for him and runs off.

"We should raise anchor." Mara says, standing on the deck, looking up at Henry. "It doesn't seem like he's coming. We can't stay docked for to long you know."

Henry nods. "I know...just another minute...I know he's coming." He smiles softly.

She sighs. "He said he wasn't going to join. So I doubt-"

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING!" Gilbert came running down the beach, grinning big and waving his arms around. "I'M JOINING YOUR CREW!"

Henry laughs and stands up, jumping up and down. "YEAH! See?! I knew he would come! See Mara?!" He jumps down on the deck and gets the rope ladder. He lowers it down.

"Yeah, figured you guys NEED me to be on your ship. Kesese~ I mean a pirate ship without a sniper? HA! Not even a pirate ship." He climbs up and stands on the ship and takes a look around. "Huh...this is a pretty nice ship."

"RAISE THE ANCHOR!" Henry points up to the sky, smiling. "TIME TO SET SAIL!"

Mara raises the anchor and Gilbert unfurls the sails. Soon the ship starting off in the ocean. Though Gilbert thought he heard something and ran to the back end of the ship, his eyes wide. Everyone was there waving goodbye and yelling encouraging things to him. He blinks and smiles, waving back and laughing loudly.

With another crew member added to his crew, Henry was glad and excited! He was one step closer to being King Of The Pirates!

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome4Ever: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Yes Gilbert's brother is Holy Roman Empire NOT Germany. Germany WILL be in this, but you'll see eventually!
> 
> Henry: YEAH! I GOT A NEW CREW MEMBER!
> 
> Gilbert: Kesesese~! Off to grand adventure! I'll miss my little brother, but I'm glad I'm heading out at sea!
> 
> Seigmund(Holy Rome): Be careful out there bruder...
> 
> Mara: This crew is slowly growing...


End file.
